I'll Stand by You
I’ll Stand by You to piosenka The Pretenders z Ballad, dziesiątego odcinka sezonu pierwszego. Kurt namawia Finn'a na zaśpiewanie tej ballady, aby pomóc mu poradzić sobie z ciążą Quinn i jego rodzicielską odpowiedzialnością. Kurt radzi mu, aby wyobraził sobie, że śpiewa to do swojej nienarodzonej córeczki, gdy siedzą w audytorium, zaczyna grać piosenkę na pianinie. Finn kończy śpiewać w domu, patrząc na sonogram dziecka i to mu pomaga; jednak jego mama to zauważa i podejrzewa, że coś jest nie tak. Pyta, czy Quinn jest w ciąży, a Finn załamuje się w jej obecności. Piosenka ma podwójne znaczenie: gdy Finn chce pocieszyć swoją nienarodzoną córeczkę, jego mama robi to, gdy on sam tego potrzebuje. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie: Finn: Oh, why you look so sad? | Skąd smutek ten? Tears are in your eyes | W oczach twych dostrzegam łzy Come on and come to me now | Dalej, podejdź do mnie Don't be ashamed to cry '''| Nie wstydź się chwili rozpaczy '''Let me see you through | Pozwól mi czytać z siebie jak z otwartej księgi 'Cause I've seen the dark side too | Chociaż już dostrzegam ciemniejsze twe oblicze When the night falls on you | Kiedy zapada noc You don't know what to do | Nie wiesz co począć masz Nothing you confess | Przecież nic co wyznasz Could make me love you less | Nie zmieni mej miłości I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you | Przy tobie będę trwać Won't let nobody hurt you | Nikomu nie pozwolę wywołać cierpienia I'll stand by you '''| Będę trwać '''So if you're mad, get mad | Proszę złość się Don't hold it all inside | Nie przetrzymuj tego uczucia w środku Come on and talk to me now | Po prostu choć i porozmawiaj ze mną Hey, what you got to hide? '''| Co masz do ukrycia? '''I get angry too | Przecież w gniew wpadam też ja Well I'm a lot like you '''| Cóż jestem taki jak ty '''When you're standing at the crossroads | Na rozdrożu Don't know which path to choose | Boisz się złego wyboru Let me come along | Pozwól mi Ci towarzyszyć 'Cause even if you're wrong | Bo nawet jeśli jesteś w błędzie I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you | Przy tobie będę trwać Won't let nobody hurt you | Nikomu nie pozwolę wywołać cierpienia I'll stand by you | Będę trwać Take me in into your darkest hour | W najczarniejszej godzinie będę z tobą And I'll never desert you ''' I Chociaż na ciebie nie zasługuje '''I'll stand by you | Będe trwać And when... '''| I kiedy... '''When the night falls on you, baby | W nocy You're feeling all alone | Poczujesz samotność You won't be on your own | Nie będziesz samotna I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you | Przy tobie będę trwać Won't let nobody hurt you | Nikomu nie pozwolę wywołać cierpienia I'll stand by you | Będę trwać Take me in into your darkest hour | W najczarniejszej godzinie będę z tobą And I'll never desert you ' I Chociaż na ciebie nie zasługuje '''I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you '| Przy tobie będę trwać '''Won't let nobody hurt you | Nikomu nie pozwolę wywołać cierpienia I'll stand by you | Będę trwać And I'll never desert you I Chociaż na ciebie nie zasługuje I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you | Przy tobie będę trwać Won't let nobody hurt you | Nikomu nie pozwolę wywołać cierpienia I'll stand by you | Będę trwać Ciekawostki *Mercedes śpiewała tę piosenkę w The Quarterback, odcinku upamiętniającym Finn’a. Błędy *Gdy Kurt gra na pianinie I’ll Stand by You, można zauważyć jego niebieskie jeansy, a w scenie przed nosi spodnie w kolorze khaki. Tumblr m9zfgbbang1qgzqq7.jpg StandByYou.png Ill-Stand-By-You.jpg 11-18-stand-by-you.jpg thumb|left|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Ballad Kategoria:Piosenki